vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147114-morning-coffee-1116-weekend-aftermath-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- It changes location every time. I do believe there is a way to make perspective show it. Not my most favorite mechanic. | |} ---- Sorry to leave you hanging, bro. I had every intention of PVPing all Friday night, but like I said, once the videos and news started, I just lost interest. :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes... yes they do. Don't know why but it's rare that I've been able put together costumes in any game for males that look good. Plus your color palate has more options. My System Daemons role has changed again :lol: I went from kicker to adds management to dedicated adds tank. I'm having fun with this incarnation although I probably need to take a hard look at my tank runes or somehow scrape the cash together to invest in a Waller set or even Furor 4-piece. I haven't had tooo many issues with threat but our top DPS can rip aggro like no tomorrow (Jeff's wife does better DPS than him :shh:) and I'm not even a main tank. Like Jeff mentioned we got some really good pulls in, even got some practice with Upload/Download which turned out to not be as bad as I was afraid it would be. Just need to iron out the 4th pillar bit of 2nd pillar phase and we'll be golden. About that schedule... stupid office party. Put some work in on some of my alts. Bri needs SC and Kithria and Elsa needs those and SSM. Got KV done on Elsa because a circle group needed another DPS for Trogon. She didn't do half bad for a character with only 1/3 of her runeslots filled :D | |} ---- Gratz! I heard about that! I love that fight because I get to go HAM :wub: (and I can probably squeeze out a bit more DPS) | |} ---- ---- Jeff's wife told him you are doing an awesome job and it makes a huge difference :) | |} ---- Hey, if you've healed phagemaw, then you've earned it. That is not an easy fight to heal in any role. Congratulation, and enjoy prototypes. It's a lot easier than it sounds, but a lot of fun! | |} ---- Oof... My trying to do Kitty's mangled speech? Coupled with the cognitive dissonance of a male voice, don't think I'd be able to pull that off :lol: I'll admit it's probably easier to speak than type though. | |} ---- ---- Oof, I'd never be able to do that. xD I can't even do D&D campaigns or whatever, because I just freeze up whenever I'm asked to come up with RP responses verbally. Which is funny because I've never hesitated to perform in music or dance, and my job requires that I talk creatively all the time, but... I can't explain it! I know I can produce what my character sounds like, but something misfires in my brain if I'm asked to verbalize that response rather than typing it up haha. Sounds fun, though! Edited November 16, 2015 by Naunet | |} ---- ---- Amazingly, I can do a pitch perfect impersonation of the female mechari player voice. I just put my mic on mute. Edited November 16, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- Yeah I've been doing the same thing! I admit though, Fallout 4 hasn't hooked me the way other Fallout games have; I think the whole intro and you, as a character, not being a blank slate is the reason. It will be interesting to see what story they tell, but for an RPG-Sandbox I feel the intro already put forward a lot of assumptions. Oh well. I always feel a little 'meh' about games that force me into a hetero relationship. Thankfully, I guess, I'm the minority of Fallout players! Wildstar went well, lots of questing. Went back and did a bunch of science missions I missed... played my Medic some (yay Osun stronghold area), mucked about on my Warrior, continued to let my Engi recover rest EXP, did some stalking. Over all a very relaxing, no pressure weekend. I was going to do dailies, but then I got distracted with crafting. One day I'll get onto those things! | |} ---- ---- They are... SO GOOD. I've had a couple... but oh my god are they oily (a friend put one of a piece of paper for a moment, and the stain it left.... 5 pages deep!). And after you eat one you just feel awful; like you've eaten 5 cakes. Still.. worth it. So worth it. :D | |} ---- Have you seen the CRONUT?!?! That's a donut made with croissant dough instead of regular yeast dough. Oh. Mah. GAWD. | |} ---- Well, it was double prestige weekend- I heard double XP is this next coming weekend if that helps you feel better.... (Personally I needed double prestige more- next weekend I guess I might have to break down and make my first alt...we'll see...) Edited November 16, 2015 by Pygar Jetrunner | |} ---- I meant prestige lol.....still I level through pvp, so bit of a blow for me. | |} ---- Sign me up | |} ---- Sound a bit like the pizza I got from Pizza Hut last month. Thought id get one out of there for a change and straight away I regretted it...picked up the pizza and the grease and oil that came off of it made my arteries hold up a white flag before I even took a bite. That serves me right from deviating away from my usual Domino's or Papa Johns, although I prefer Papa Johns more than Domino's but the new pasta bowls from Domino's are really nice especially if you go for the bread bowl. Damn now im hungry after talking about food. | |} ---- ---- Ha, I remember our first pulls on Prototypes. Because we had two hours left in the raid and it was only our second PM kill. I believe I had watched a video, but this fight has SO MANY MECHANICS I said something to the effect of "I'm not even going to tell you all the mechanics- we won't kill it first try". Well, two hours later we got our first kill. That was pretty awesome. It has a lot going on (4 bosses, 3 mechanics for each boss), but it's actually not very hard. it's a tanking fight- if the tanks can do their job and the healers can top everyone off for the flares, you'll get it. So we got our start as a circle, and I'll tell you how we did it. Unfortunately, it doesn't apply much since tokens aren't as powerful, but perhaps it can give you some insights. What we did was have all purples /roll, main spec first. We encouraged people to think about others if they were getting quite lucky, but didn't really look at it too hard. For oranges (which were basically only tokens and a few weapon attachments and such) we had a round robin system. So everyone started at round 0. Everyone in the lowest round would roll on an item they could use. When they won, they got the item and progressed to round 1. They had to wait until everyone else was at round 1 before they could roll. This ensured an even distribution of the loot. We had new players come in at the average of whatever everyone else was on. So, if we had 15 people on round 2 and 4 people on round 1, the new guy would be round 2 and have to wait for the 4 people on round one to get an orange. Now all that being said, if it had been my choice I wouldn't have done all that. It would have been /roll, main spec before off spec. To me that's just the easiest way to handle it, and yes, someone may get a streak of luck and get a ton of gear, but so what? You'll be back in the next couple of weeks where other people will get it. Ha- well, that attitude doesn't always cut it. So we had to devise a system that was more "even" about awarding the loot. It is what it is. Guildies who have spoken to me about loot will tell you I loath loot and the drama it causes. We've been largely drama free, but like I said, if I had my druthers it would all just be /roll (BTW, to one poster who has declared in the past that I have control over the loot system, in fact I don't). Looking at GA as it is now, if you have to have a loot system, I feel like there's a lot less variety than their used to be. There are the ilvl 96 and ilvl 100 items, and once you have an ilvl 100 you should be good to go until DS. So with that in mind, I'd just pay attention to making sure everyone's getting their share of the loot and that people are able to upgrade to the ilvl 100s when they have the opportunity, but people wil ilvl 80 gear aren't getting stuck out either. We are getting ready (hopefully in the next week!) to have this discussion as we progress in DS, and we are looking at a couple of different options. Our old "round robin" system probably won't work with so much gear coming in. *shrug*. FWIW, if I was going to go full blown loot system, I would use EP/GP, which is a nice system for making sure those who put in the most effort get rewarded the most. The RaidOps add on supports EP/GP, though I haven't used that module of it. I really hate loot. LOL. Edited November 16, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- ---- Ah yes, Castark the Damage Sponge, I believe is your birth name? ;p You did fine for having so little PvP gear! Need to get you in the i70 stuff at least before we really dive into 3v3s again, though (outside of contracts). Battlegrounds are easier to gear up in cause THE SWARM protects you. :D Walatiki's fun, but I was so sick of it by the end of yesterday. Over 6 hours of PvP and we got Halls a grand total of 4 times - the rest, Walatiki. @_@ | |} ---- Lucky you, I kept getting halls, i cant stand that pvp mechanic. i much rather play tiki, although the bomb one was cool but only got it once all weekend. | |} ---- ----